


fun & sweet & good to eat

by readfah_cwen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readfah_cwen/pseuds/readfah_cwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kurt is a Cheerio (TM) and Blaine is a Nerd (TM) and so begins the love story between a healthy cereal and a sour candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fun & sweet & good to eat

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by klimptone & larkofthesky on tumblr

It's bad for him, Kurt knows.

But ever since he dropped out of that guy's bowl of Cheerios and rolled under the fridge, he had been focused on a fellow forgotten food under the cabinets. (This guy is really,  _really_ unsanitary.) It's a little Nerd, bright green and almost triangular in shape. Kurt, who was whole grain and perfectly circular, was a much smarter pick at the grocery store. Still, he kept looking at that Nerd, wondering what would happen if he rolled over and said hi.

Not that he could. He was a piece of cereal. Kind of subject to the laws of motion.

Then, one day, the unthinkable happened. The guy came in with a broom and half-heartedly scratched over the floor, picking up some of Kurt's company on the floor. Kurt watched, every grain in his body aching with worry, as the bristles scratched closer to the Nerd's spot -- closer -- there, right under, swept along the edge of the cabinets. Kurt's disappointment hit him harder than a splash of milk. The Nerd was destined for the garbage, and there wasn't a thing Kurt could do.

Until -- the guy's cat ran in, tail up, and the guy playfully flicked his broom at it. Then, sailing through the air in a graceful arc, the Nerd landed and rolled best as its triangular body could right under the fridge. Kurt watched as he was joined, safe in the shadows. "Hi," Kurt said, hoping the personality matched up to the candy coating outside. "I'm Kurt."

"Hi Kurt," the Nerd said cheerfully. "I'm Blaine. Has anybody ever told you you're the best part of a balanced breakfast?"

"Of course," Kurt said proudly. "I'm a good source of fibre. I've been clinically proven to help reduce cholesterol."

"That's incredible," Blaine said. "I don't really do things like that. I'm just a sour candy. But I am a lot of fun on Halloween!"

"Yeah," Kurt mused, staring off across the expanse of the kitchen floor. "I'm a breakfast food. I'm good for you, but I'm not a lot of fun."

" _I_ think you're fun," Blaine said, looking particularly green and shiny. "If I'm going to be stuck on this gross floor, I like that it's with you." Kurt would have blushed, if he had blood.

"You're not so bad yourself," Kurt said, calmly as he could, looking back over the floor. "It _is_ gross, isn't it? I don't think that man's ever heard of a mop."

"Oh, right?" Blaine groaned. "There was syrup near me. I nearly got stuck in it."

"Good thing you didn't, syrup is  _so_ clingy." Kurt passed this judgement as someone who had been a breakfast food all his life. Syrup really was such a pain. "At least we're safe down here from spills. Unless he fails at getting milk out of the fridge. Again." Kurt glanced sidelong at Blaine, who was laughing. "Sorry, but I couldn't pull off that soggy half-melted look. I'm no sugar cube."

"I think you could pull off any look, with your attitude."

"Thanks," Kurt said, so light he could have floated to the top of any bowl. Blaine was kind of incredible. "You know, for a sour candy, you're really sweet."

"That ..." Blaine made a wondering noise. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Well, I mean it."

They stared at each other in companionable silence for a few beats, the faint whirr of the refrigerator fan the only thing to be heard. Kurt was already wondering if Cheerio/Nerd would be too unusual a flavour combination for anyone to handle, before deciding he didn't care. He had always been whole grain, but for the first time, he was starting to feel  _whole_. Then, sounding sly and flirty and looking his most green, Blaine said, "You're non-perishable, right? And I'm non-perishable. That means we have long futures ahead of us."

"It does," Kurt said, feeling fresh from the factory at Blaine's words. "We have all the time in the world."

"Then here's hoping he never buys a mop."

"Then here's to our odds being pretty good."

(Kurt was right: the man never bought a mop. Kurt and Blaine were very happy together under the fridge for many years. And if anyone asked? Just because something was  _supposed_ to be bad for you, didn't mean it couldn't turn out to be the best thing to ever happen to you. Kurt could testify to that.)

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR LINK](http://boldmistakes.tumblr.com/post/91176933006/klimptone-asked-au-where-kurt-is-a-cheerio-and)


End file.
